


Life's A Drag

by wereleopard58



Series: Lola [3]
Category: Firefly, Kinky Boots (2005), Serenity (2005)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my story What's in a Name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's A Drag

Title Life's A Drag  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Crack fic  
Pairing (if any) Mal/Lola (The Operative)  
Characters: Mal Reynolds, The Operative (Lola)  
A/N This is a continuation of my story What's in a Name? Lola is a character from the film Kinky Boots  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly/Serenity or Kinky Boots

Mal Reynolds sighed as he walked into the club. He had to get away from it all, as much as he loved his crew there was a time you needed to be by yourself.

Mal smiled at the waitress and ordered a drink as he sat down, a voice echoed around him telling them the next act on.

Lola.

The captain looked up and his mouth fell open as she walked onto the stage, Lola had once been his enemy. The Operative. He had no idea what to say, what to think as she started to sing.

Their eyes met and Lola paused just for a moment, eyes widening in shock and then a sexy smile appeared, a quick wink and a blow of a kiss from painted lips. Mal smiled and winked back without realising what he had done. Slowly sipping his drink he sat back and relaxed watching the rest of the show.

The time flew by as he enjoyed himself watching not just Lola but all the other acts, the drink kept coming and eventually a deep voice echoed in his ear.

"Hello captain, it's good to see you. I never thanked you for pushing me out of my former life. I finally found who I am."

"Lola." Mal grinned as he turned, they were nose to nose. Their mouths almost touching, their breaths gently whispering over each other, eyes intense taking in every little detail.

Mal realised that he had started to move forwards towards the kissable lips, he pulled back suddenly not understanding where these thoughts were coming from.

"So what have you been doing with yourself." Lola moved back and sat next to him with a knowing smile on her face.

"You know the usual, avoiding the Alliance, surviving. A new, ummm, career choice I see."

Lola looked down at herself. "I told you I wasn't their man anymore, I didn't know who I was. It took a little while but I found me and loving every minute of it."

Mal shook his head not knowing what to say, to do. "So Lola?"

"I think the name just screams out, don't you." Lola smiled softly, reaching out she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, wrapping strong muscular arms around him. "Just dance with me, just the once." Lola whispered seductively in Mal's ear, smiling as she felt the tremors pass through his body.

Mal was confused not knowing what to do, his hands slid around a strong waist. The whispers in his ear sent shivers down his spine, he pulled back and stared at Lola just for a moment, and that was all it took before their lips touched in a soft sweet kiss that stole the captains breath away. Lola's tongue brushed against his lips and he opened his mouth invitingly. It seemed to last and eternity but also seemed to end in a few seconds.

Lola pulled back. "Come with me?"

Mal knew what she was asking and as he entered the club earlier that evening it was something that had never entered his head but now it was all he could think about. He nodded and hand in hand they left to go to her room neither of them knowing where it would take them, but it was going to be a hell of a ride.

The End


End file.
